


In bed and at work

by Interiorwinter



Series: Work me a little magic [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Episode One Shot, First Time, Frottage, M/M, tequila seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interiorwinter/pseuds/Interiorwinter
Summary: Aaron is grumpy about spending his birthday in a cheap hotel in Mexico, until he gets an unexpected surprise; Reid and a bottle of tequila





	In bed and at work

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 19: Machismo  
I always meant to add some more to this, finally updated it.

Aaron knew he was carrying a dark mood with him onto the jet, but when Haley had flippantly referred to Gideon as his wife it had stung. He was desperate to keep a kind of balance in his life, trying to be the best husband and father he could when he was at home, the best profiler he could be when he wasn’t. With a few short words, Haley had made him feel like he was failing at both. He could feel a pressure building within his marriage, not yet coalescing into tangible conflict, but the constant hum of her displeasure every time he was called into the field or came home late from hours of paperwork was wearing him down.

He knew it was tough for her, she was alone with Jack a lot of the time. He tried to quash the little vicious voice that whispered ‘she was so damn keen for a baby, let her deal with it’ because it wasn’t fair, but then neither was the way she could make him feel so inadequate. The visit from his sister-in-law was a blessing. It helped diffuse the tension that was growing between himself and Haley, having Jess around brought out Haley’s sense of fun and the lightness that used to define her. All the things Aaron had fallen in love with so many years ago. The two women had arranged an informal but intimate celebration for Aaron’s birthday and he’d asked for some time off to spend with his family, but things just never quite worked out the way he’d planned. Now he was flipping through photographs of brutally murdered women on a flight to Mexico, inwardly angry at his wife and his team for ensuring that he would be spending his birthday in a dive hotel south of the border feeling guilty for being away from home and then feeling guilty for feeling guilty. Aaron sighed deeply, he had purposefully chosen a seat angled away from the others as a way to control his simmering frustration. Most of the team knew well enough to leave him alone, but Reid ventured where the others feared to tread.

“At least you get a birthday weekend in Mexico,” he burbled cheerfully at Hotch, who responded by drawing his brows together in a deep scowl and grunting non-committedly. Reid’s enthusiasm was slow to take the hint. “Actually, we are arriving during an important cultural festival, _Dia de Muertos_ Day of the Dead. It’s a three-day holiday which has its roots in Pre-Columbian ancestor worship. As such it is viewed not as a day of sadness, but rather a celebration because the people believe their loved ones awake from death and come back to them, celebrating with them.”

Morgan grinned at Elle. He was wondering how long it would take before Hotch threw a switch on Reid and shut him down. Hotch tried another deadly scowl but Reid was in full flight. “It was originally celebrated at the beginning of summer, but with Spanish colonization it was moved to correspond with All Hallow’s Eve, All Saint’s Day and All Souls’ Day.”

“Reid if you don’t give me some peace there won’t be anything left of you to celebrate, dead or alive.”

“Sorry,” Reid blushed slightly and turned to face the window, his effort to be fascinated by the view thwarted by the fact that the shade was drawn.

Aaron immediately regretted snapping at the boy. Normally he quite enjoyed Reid’s rambling dissertations on obscure subjects but his patience was paper thin and Reid’s enthusiasm just underscored how much Aaron wished he was somewhere else. Still, it was unfair to make Reid the target of his resentment. He made a mental note to apologize to Reid later. Aaron willed his focus back to the case and prepared to engage with the evidence spread out before him.

Gideon and Navarro were keen to get started, although Aaron would have welcomed an opportunity for a few hours rest and the chance to freshen up. Before they visited the crime scene Aaron pulled Reid aside.

“Sorry I was so short with you on the jet, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“It’s okay Hotch, forget it, it’s not important.” Spencer’s eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses so it was difficult for Hotch to get a read on the young man. “I’m sorry about your birthday. I know you’d rather be at home.” Spencer tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, his long fingers flexing before pushing them into his pockets, making his pants ride a little lower on his hips

“You don’t need to apologise Spencer, I’m the one who wasn’t being fair.”

Spencer smiled, “Let’s call it even then.” He strode off to join the others.

Hotch watched him go. He was genuinely fond of the boy, although he’d had some misgivings when Gideon had fast tracked him into the BAU. Twenty four was very young to be dealing with the horrors the unit encountered on a daily basis, but Reid was coping well with the demands, and Hotch couldn’t imagine now working without him. This was Reid’s first trip to Mexico and the boy was excited at the prospect. Aaron decided to lighten up and at least try to make the most of it.

Something was bothering Spencer Reid, but Hotch couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was. The willingness of their suspect’s family to keep silent about the murder of their mother for fear of outing Miguel as gay frustrated Aaron, but it seemed to be having a more profoundly unsettling effect on Dr. Reid. Aaron wondered if the fear and suspicion this community felt towards homosexuals was just triggering Reid’s natural empathy towards those bullied and marginalized by others, or if somehow, it went deeper. Watching Reid fiddle distractedly with the blades of a small desk fan, his browns drawn together in consternation, Hotch felt something had disturbed Reid’s usual equilibrium. Until Reid once again displayed his unorthodox brilliance and suggested that perhaps their unsub was disguising himself as a female social worker to gain the victims trust and be welcomed into their homes. It was just deeply unfortunate that the Mexican police responded to this by rounding up all the transvestites in their community and dragging them publicly into the police building. The heat was starting to get to Aaron, he was wilting a little in his suit, his fringe flopping forward across his brow as he watched the parade of unfortunate people being roughly handled by the officers. Reid stood to one side, pain and distress flitting across his delicate face as he too watched the spectacle. Hotch moved to stand beside him.

“Reid, are you okay?” he asked, concern warming his voice.

“Not really, no. But I guess I’m doing better than they are,” he nodded towards the men tottering on heels and being shoved around.

“This wasn’t what we asked to happen, you know that” Hotch said gently.

“No one ever asks for this to happen, but it does, and it keeps on happening. I’m just tired of people being treated as less than human for being different.” Hotch reached out and put a hand on Reid’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly and for a brief moment he thought the boy was going to shrug off the hand attempting to comfort him. Instead Reid stilled, and looked at Hotch with eyes full of despair.

“It won’t ever change, will it?” he whispered. Hotch had to stop himself from folding the young agent in his arms and trying to hug the hurt away. Instead he just gripped the boy’s shoulder more firmly.

“Maybe, one day,” he soothed. Reid raised his arm and covered Hotch’s hand with his own, the touch making Aaron tingle unexpectedly and something forbidden flashed through his mind before he shook his head slightly and gave Reid’s shoulder one final squeeze before he moved away.

It was just before midnight when the team retreated to their hotel rooms to get some rest before starting early the next morning. They had a name, Pablo Vargas, now they just had to find him. Hotch stepped into the shower to try and wash away the heat and dirt of the day, the image of Reid’s stricken face came unbidden to him as he soaped his body, the memory of the odd hum he felt at Reid’s touch. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that Reid’s reaction to this case had something personal attached to it. He had never speculated before about Reid’s sexuality, it actually hadn’t occurred to him to wonder if Reid was gay, it made no difference to Aaron one way or the other. It was hardly something Aaron would feel comfortable raising with the boy, and he was equally sure it would make Reid painfully uncomfortable as well. And yet, the forbidden image from earlier in the day returned, Reid in his arms, Reid’s mouth hungrily devouring his, Reid naked, pressed against him hard and needy. Aaron felt the water turn cold and he yelped. How long had he been standing in the shower, illicit thoughts of Reid invading his head? Cursing softly he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, only then noticing the hardness of his cock which the burst of cold water hadn’t seemed to affect. He groaned, that was all he needed. He dried himself quickly and rummaged through the travel bag for sleepwear, pulling on an old t-shirt and a pair of soft cotton boxers. After prodding uselessly at the air-con unit he decided to dispense with the shirt. It was still uncomfortably warm in the room. His eye caught the digital clock beside the bed. 12:07. “Happy birthday Aaron” he muttered to himself. “You’re 46 years old, fighting to stop your marriage disintegrating around you, and having deeply inappropriate thoughts about a co-worker. A _male_ co-worker. Get your shit together man!” His monologue was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. Startled, Aaron stopped speaking and moved across the room to open it.

“Reid!”

“I’m sorry Hotch, I hope I’m not er…interrupting, I thought you might still be up and then I heard a voice, so… um…I knocked.”

“Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly

“Yes, I just wanted to say thank-you, for earlier today, you know, when I kind of lost it a bit. Thanks for noticing, thanks for, um…understanding, and caring.” Reid flashed him a shy smile. “Oh, and Happy Birthday Hotch.” The shy smile transformed into a grin and Reid thrust a bottle at Aaron, who was taken by surprise, and then broke into a grin to match Reid’s.

“You’d better come in, we should open this and have one to celebrate.”

“Ahh, it’s late, I should probably just go back to my room, get some rest.” Reid waved his long fingers, vaguely indicating most of the rooms on the floor.

“Humor an old man Reid, this might be the only chance I get to…”

“Okay,” Reid said moving into the room as Aaron opened the door enough to allow him to enter.

Reid stopped in the middle of the room and turned as Aaron closed the door, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in Aaron’s semi-naked state. It might have just been his imagination, but Hotch thought Reid’s gaze lingered somewhere in the region of his groin until he remembered the erection he had been sporting in the shower. Aaron could feel himself blushing, which just made his color deepen further.

“It’s um… warm in here, I don’t think the air-con’s working properly. I should just, er…grab a shirt.”

“Don’t bother on my account, it’s your birthday, you can wear as much, or as little as you want.”

“Still,” Aaron said, reaching for the shirt he had earlier discarded. “I think there are some glasses in the bathroom, would you mind?”

“Not at all” Reid replied, giving Aaron one last appraising look before disappearing into the bathroom.

Aaron sat on the end on the bed and scrubbed his face with his palms.

“Get a grip Aaron,” he muttered.

Spencer returned with two glasses.

“I know you prefer whisky, but as we’re in Mexico, I thought tequila might be more appropriate. That and the fact the hotel bar only stocks whisky that should be labeled ‘external use only’.”

“Tequila will be fine, right now, I’m not feeling particularly fussy. You pour.”

“To another year older,” Aaron toasted when Spencer handed him a glass, and then he downed the burning liquid in one swallow. Spencer watched in amusement.

“I think if I tried that I would most likely choke to death.”

“Give it a go, I can always resuscitate you.”

Spencer grinned. “I guess a couple of broken ribs wouldn’t slow me down that much.”

“I’d be gentle,” Hotch said in mock seriousness.

Spencer tilted back his head and swallowed. He coughed violently, exhaling a cloud of spray across the room before gasping and hiccupping.

“Lightweight” Hotch commented from where he was sitting on the bed.

“I…just…need…practice.” Reid managed to say in between heaving breaths.

“Well the way you’re going, half the contents of the bottle will be dripping down the walls.”

“I told you it was a bad idea.”

“You’re supposed to swallow Reid.”

Spencer flicked him a sultry glance.

“That’s not something I usually have a problem with, Hotch”

Aaron felt his pulse quicken and another forbidden image floated into his head, Spencer on his knees, Aaron’s hands tangled in his hair, Spencer’s mouth skimming down the shaft of his throbbing cock and licking at his balls.

Whatever expression that image produced on Aaron’s face it seemed to startle the young man.

“So…um…I should probably…”

“Pour yourself another drink Reid.”

“Okay, but I’m sipping this one.”

“What happened to practice?”

“I’m not sure the wallpaper in here would cope, it’s already peeling, another blast could lift it clean off.”

“Wouldn’t be any great loss.” Aaron sighed.

“I guess this isn’t exactly how you pictured spending your birthday.”

“This is exactly how I pictured it, once I found out where we were going. Well, not the bit where you spit tequila at me, obviously, that’s an added bonus, but the rest is uncannily accurate.”

“I didn’t spit it _at_ you, not on purpose.”

“Apology accepted.” Aaron scooted up the bed so that his back was resting against the headboard and nodded at the end of the bed.

Spencer took the invitation and sat down, then swung his long legs around so that they rested in line with the other occupant’s.

“I know this has been a difficult case for you Spencer,” Aaron paused not quite knowing what to say next.

“Are you saying that because you think I’m gay?”

“No…well yes…maybe…are you?”

“Does it matter?” Spencer asked sharply.

“Not to me. I just, you know, want to know how to protect you.”

“You can’t protect me Aaron, it’s sweet that you want to try, but that kind of hate, it’s too strong, and there’s too much of it, even for you. You heard what Miguel’s sister said, that if anyone knew about him they would kill him. Machismo!” he said venomously. “Utter fucking stupidity would be a more accurate description.”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard your swear Reid.” And the first time you’ve ever called me Aaron he thought.

“It’s the first time we’ve sat on a bed together and drunk tequila. I always swear when I’m trying to do tequila shots with my boss, lying on his bed in a third rate hotel in Mexico.”

“Technically, you’re sitting, not lying.”

“That could change”

“Could it?” Aaron felt suddenly lightheaded, his tongue strangely didn’t seem to fit quite properly in his mouth.

“Only if you want it to.” Spencer’s eyes met his, holding a question Aaron knew he wanted to say yes to.

“I want it to.”

Spencer leaned forward and shimmied up the mattress until he was lying flush against Aaron, the top of his head nestled against Aaron’s toned chest.

“Pity you put that shirt on” Spencer murmured.

“That’s easily fixed” Aaron bent forward and pulled the shirt up from behind, lifting it over his head, sliding it down over his arms and tossing it aside.

“Mmmm that’s better,” Spencer whispered as his fingers skimmed across the tautness of the older man’s flesh. Aaron gasped softly as Spencer’s mouth found his nipple and began rubbing his lips across the hard bead, his breath warm against Aaron’s chest.

“Spencer,” Aaron moaned, lifting the young man’s chin with his hand and crushing those wickedly soft lips against his own.

“Happy Birthday Aaron” Spencer breathed into his mouth.

“It is now.” Aaron smiled, and then drew a shuddering breath as Spencer’s hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts and began to gently stroke him.

“Is this what you want” Spencer asked, his lips brushing against the taut skin of Aaron’s neck.  
“Yes, God yes, Spencer.” Aaron answered, his voice breaking as he surrendered to the expert grip Spencer was applying to his cock. His hips began to undulate in time with Spencer’s strokes.  
“Feels so right,” Aaron whispered, as much to himself as to the young man sweeping kisses beneath the firm line of his jaw. Spencer shifted his weight and slung one leg across Aaron’s thighs, releasing his grip and using his arms to support his weight on either side of Aaron’s chest.

“Don’t stop,” Aaron begged.  
  
“Shhh…it’s okay, I can make it feel even better.” Spencer’s mouth sought Aaron’s, a deep, kiss that made Aaron moan, both at the absence of Spencer’s touch and the thought of what might replace it. That was what he wanted, what he needed most, a way to feel better; better than a shitty Mexican motel, better than another year older, better than a failing marriage. Spencer kissed a trail down Aaron’s throat and chest and then took him into his mouth. The soft, wet heat had Aaron dissolving, there was no guilt, no regret, just sensation, and he opened his eyes to watch as Reid’s mouth wrapped around the hardness of his cock. Spencer began to slide his mouth up and down Aaron’s length, losing himself in the moans of pleasure escaping from Aaron’s lips. He watched as Aaron arched his head back, the older man’s breath coming in short pants as Spencer hollowed his cheeks and applied suction to the heavy cock in his mouth. The sight of SSA Aaron Hotchner losing himself in the pleasure Spencer was bringing to his body made Reid achingly hard. This was every fantasy he’d ever harbored, every illicit daydream that had skittered through his mind whenever he found himself standing just a little too close to his unit chief. Spencer imagined he could taste Hotch’s strength, the air of authority that blanketed his unit chief whenever he walked into a room in the leaking fluid that was sharp in his mouth. His own cock was desperate for attention, but he was unsure of how comfortable Aaron would be touching him, so Spencer began to stroke himself, matching the rhythm he was setting on the shaft in his mouth.

“Spence” Aaron moaned, “Oh god, please, Spence…” Spencer released the dripping cock from his mouth and looked at the man spread wantonly on the bed. Dark hair wet with sweat, lips puffed from the pressure of his kisses, eyes fired with desire, Aaron Hotchner was the most beautiful man Spencer had ever seen.

“Tell me what you want Aaron,” Spencer whispered against hot skin, the point of his tongue probing the sensitive space behind Aaron’s balls.

“Your mouth, I want…kiss me Spence.” Spencer gave one final flick of his tongue before moving back up Aaron’s torso, their matching height meant that when Spencer devoured Aaron’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth their erections aligned, trapped between the sweaty bodies, slick with spit and their own fluids. Aaron was thrusting hard against Spencer, but as the young man reached between their bodies Aaron shook his head.

“Just with your cock Spencer, make me come, just with your cock.” Spencer tried not to analyse why that request brought him to the edge of his own orgasm, instead he focused on the slide of his body, the press of skin against his own. He felt Hotch tremble, so close to his own climax that he could barely utter the words he had been wanting to say for so long.  
“Come for me Aaron.” There was a half strangled cry as Aaron’s body convulsed beneath his and then Spencer was shuddering through his own orgasm, gasping for breath, Hotch’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Spencer slid carefully to lie beside Aaron, still twitching as the last waves of his climax rolled through him. Aaron kept him in a loose embrace, kissing his sweaty forehead as he nestled into the hollow of Aaron’s neck, not wanting to lose the contact of the other man’s body.  
“You are magnificent,” Spencer whispered. “I’ve wanted you, for so long…just like this.” Aaron tilted Spencer’s face up and kissed him again, the urgency gone, but the lingering want still hummed through his mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” Aaron murmured. “I never wanted to do this to you, put you in this position, I just wanted…”

Spencer propped himself on one elbow so he could meet Aaron’s gaze.

“You have nothing to apologise for, Aaron, whatever you wanted, whatever you need, I…I just want you, on whatever terms. If this is all it can be, this one time, I’ll understand.” Spencer slipped his fingers into short, dark hair and drew Aaron back to his mouth.

“Next time,” Aaron whispered “I’ll be better prepared,” his finger traced the seam between Spencer’s ass cheeks and probed gently. Spencer moaned into the kiss.

“I want there to be a next time Aaron, I want that so much.”

“So do I Spence, so do I.”


End file.
